


Forgotten Memories

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate worlds and portals, Forgotten Memories, Friendship, Story book, fairytale world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: Howdy, ho kiddos. How do you forget a facet of your personality? Force it into a memory you've forgotten and keep it there, of course.





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 4 days on this, hope it's worth it. Sorry about not posting a new fic in so long. (I'll be adding new tags as I see fit, but for now that's all I can do) <3

“Could you just leave us alone for a moment, Logan! We don’t need you right now!”

The words struck a core with Logan and he felt something in him shatter.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, you’re right. I am unneeded in this particular situation. Good day”, Logan said, disappearing to the only other place he would feel safe; his own little world.

 

The sun had disappeared and in its place thousands of stars shone brightly, dotting the sky with their beauty. It was so magnificent Logan began to forget where he was. He wandered through the small forest he had created, pine needles rustling softly under his feet as he walked to the small clearing and the cliff. The cliff stretched out over an ocean, so crystal clear and blue that it was as if it came from a painting. The sky sprawled out above him as he took as seat on the cliff. He lay down and closed his eyes, memories beginning to slip away.

 

“He’s been gone for a while now, hasn’t he”, Roman said, checking the clock a few hours later.

“Who?”, Anxiety asked, glancing up from the TV to look at Roman, whose face was contorted with a frown. 

“The other one, with the glasses…what’s his name?”, Roman asked, feeling like a fog had infiltrated his mind and was obscuring his memories.

“Uh…I…don’t know…there’s four of us?”, Anxiety asked, trying to remember another person in the mindscape. It had always been just Patton, Roman and himself, hadn’t it?

“Something’s wrong. I feel like…like my memories are fading, failing me”, Roman said softly, grabbing at his hair with one hand. 

“Whatever”, Anxiety said, turning back to the TV.

“Have you…have you seen Logic?”, Roman asked, and Anxiety’s skull ached as memories poured back in and flashed behind closed eyes.

“Logan…”, Anxiety muttered as he gripped his head in pain.

“Sorry, what?”, Roman asked, a confused look on his face.

“His name. Is Logan”, Anxiety growled, looking at Roman angrily.

“Logan, where is he? Wait, who’s Logan?”, Roman asked, feeling his memories fade even more as a decent amount of fog began to obscure everything it could.

“I…I can’t remember…”, Anxiety trailed off softly, his head no longer hurting as the memories ceased to come. 

“Patton!”, Roman yelled hysterically, scared and fearful about what was happening.

“Howdy, ho, kiddos”, Patton said as he walked down the stairs.

“Who’s Logan?”, Roman asked frantically and Patton had to hold back a whimper as pain tore through his skull.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, kiddo”, Patton said softly, leaning back on the wall as he tried to wait out the pain. 

“Thomas is calling”, Anxiety muttered as the group vanished and reappeared near Thomas.

“I can’t remember anything. What’s going on?”, Thomas asked as he looked around at the group. “Wait, where’s Logan?”

“Who’s Logan?!”, Roman yelled, tired of asking the same question over and over again.

“My logic, the one who is my knowledge personified. Where is he?”, Thomas asked, getting more scared by the second.

“There is no Logan. It’s always just been us; me, Patton and Prince Sing-a-lot”, Anxiety grunted, pushing his hands back into his pockets.

“Logan does exist. He’s always been there…who did you argue with when I was feeling down about my audition?”, Thomas asked Anxiety, who grimaced and grabbed the side of his head.

“Can’t remember”, Anxiety muttered as he tore his eyes away from his host and looked at the ground.

“Can any of you remember Logan?”, Thomas asked as his fear and worry began to heighten.

“No, Logan doesn’t exist. You must be confusing him with me”, Patton said as his smile twitched and eyes grew worried.

“He does exist, you’re all forgetting him…I’m starting to forget simple things…what is the last thing you all remember before your memories go foggy?”, Thomas asked, words coming out quickly, eyes hard with determination.

“Uh, laying on the couch moping”, Anxiety grunted.

“Pacing in my bedroom feeling upset”, Roman supplied with a flick of his wrist.

“Snuggling up in my bed feeling sad”, Patton said, smile fading and brow creasing with worry.

“Do you all remember anything before that?”, Thomas asked. He watched as one by one the faces turned to guilt and worry.

“He does exist”, Patton said softly, eyes starting to brim with tears.

“And we drove him away”, Roman said, shoulders slumping. Anxiety dropped to the ground and sat on one of the stairs, staring into nothingness.

“What happened?”, Thomas asked slowly.

“We argued with him, told him he wasn’t needed and he vanished”, Roman said, eyes becoming unfocused as he held back tears.

“So…he’s gone? That’s why I’m forgetting things?”, Thomas asked, staring blankly at the floor.

“…We need him back”, Patton finally said, frowning as he looked around the room.

“We do, but we don’t even know where he is, or how to get there”, Roman murmured, sighing as he dropped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Where do you go when you’re not wanted?”, Thomas asked quietly, pondering what his facets would do.

“We all just go to our rooms, but Logan…he’s…different, he wouldn’t just go to his room, he’d go somewhere else…like…like…”, Roman struggled to think of a place Logan would go, impeded by the fact he could barely remember the logical facet. Barely remember…

“Maybe he’s outside the mind space?”, Patton offered.

“No, he’s in Thomas memories”, Roman said, finally figuring out where Logan had gone.

“You can do that?”, Thomas asked, slightly worried by the prospects.

“We can, but if we stay too long we could get trapped in the past”, Anxiety said, glancing at Roman then his host.

“Is there a way you could get…forgotten?”, Thomas asked as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt, looking up at Anxiety.

“Not that I know of”, Roman said, looking at Thomas with a sad gaze.

“There is”, Patton said softly, hands covering his mouth as tears began to run down his cheeks. “There’s a way to get forgotten.”

“Patton…what, how do you know?”, Roman asked looking at the optimistic trait.

“Because I remember finding Logan there one day. He…he had stormed off and I found him in this place. It was beautiful, but so dangerous…so, so dangerous”, Patton whispered, voice quivering as he spoke. “We can all take credit for some of Thomas memories, but we also have our own memories. This was one of Logan’s memories, converted from a forgotten one of Thomas’.”

“How…how do we get there?”, Roman asked.

“We don’t really. That’s the thing, the world begins to fade as the one who uses it does. It’s a forgotten memory, it will remain forgotten and the things in it will become part of it all too soon”, Patton said and the group shivered collectively at his words.

“How do we get him out?”, Anxiety asked, voice low.

“We need to go to his room, find the way in. Then we make him remember us. He…he started to forget us while he was in there. I found him and he barely remembered me.”

“So, we find the doorway, get in and get out. Then we slap some sense into him and all’s well that ends well”, Anxiety said, grimacing as he stood and began to sink back into the mind space.

“Yeah, I guess so”, Patton said as he followed.

“We’ll get him back”, Roman said as he followed the duo.

“Please. Do”, Thomas murmured as he collapsed into the couch and bit his lip.

 

The air was getting colder. Logan felt his mind fog, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how cold it was getting. He couldn’t remember why he was there, what he was doing, who he was…he didn’t care about any of that now, all he wanted was for the sun to rise and the world to get warmer. He saw the sky lighten on the horizon and smiled as the sun began to glow distantly, pink and pale yellow turning the sky light blue. Logan sighed as he laid down on the grass and the world heated up. He didn’t mind being here, here was nice wherever here was. He began to doze off in the heat of the sun, letting all worries, troubles and memories fade away.

 

“Where would he hide it?!”, Roman yelled as he threw another book to the ground and slid down the wall to the page covered floor. Logan’s room was a mess and Roman was barely holding onto the idea and memory of what and who they were looking for. Patton had left to get water and not returned, it worried Roman slightly that Logan had begun to be forgotten so quickly. 

Anxiety growled and Roman snapped his head to look at the dark trait. He was still searching, frantically pulling books to him, flipping through them and tossing them aside. He looked like a mad man the way he scrambled over and around the books, looking for something, anything, that could help them find their missing fourth facet. 

“Anxiety, this is pretty hopeless. Why are you so determined?”, Roman asked with a sigh.

“I don’t know who I’m looking for, but I know they’re important. So, stop moping and help me find them”, Anxiety snarled, sneer firmly planted on his face as he tossed two more books aside.

“Guys, I brought water. What are you looking for?”, Patton asked as he walked in with a tray of water filled glasses, four water filled glasses.

“Something, don’t know what”, Anxiety grunted as he reached for another book and flipped through it, thumbing the pages for a second as he read through the words on the page.

“Hey, I remember this book”, Patton said happily as he picked up a hard cover children’s book.

“What book is that?”, Roman asked as Patton showed him the front cover, empty of writing. The image was of a person, back to the reader, perched upon a hill and looking up into a dazzling array of stars in a midnight blue sky.

“This is that old book I read, or tried to read to you all each night when we were five. I loved trying to read this to you. Why’s it here?”, Patton asked with a confused look.

“Must have been put into storage, that is what we use this room for, right?”, Roman asked, also confused. He flinched as Anxiety chucked a thick, hard cover book at the space next to his head.

“Anxiety! We don’t throw peoples belongings”, Patton admonished.

“Whose books am I throwing?!”, Anxiety yelled and Patton flinched back with wide eyes.

“I don’t know, ours, I assume”, Patton said in a quiet voice, frowning at the floor and putting down the tray of glasses. He sat down and picked up the book, begging to read as Anxiety began to tear up in frustration.  
“Once upon a time, there was a castle by the sea. In the castle lived four brothers, one was born with a heart of gold, another born with a ferocious passion, another born with a logical mind, and the last was born with the courage of a lion. They lived happily and spent their days in the forests around the castle. 

“One day though the brothers got into an argument. The logical one grew tired of the fighting and walked away. He walked through the forest, through rivers and clearings until he came to a cliff. The cliff overlooked the sea and the waves. The logical one decided that this was his spot, his place now. So, he laid down and watched as the sky turned dark and stars came out in full. 

“The others worried for their missing brother as night came and the castle grew cold. ‘Where could he be?’, they cried out, fearful of the circumstances. The courageous brother grabbed a sword. 

‘I shall find our brother’, he cried and ran into the forest. The golden-hearted one smiled and grabbed a candle.

‘I shall find our brother’, he cried and ran into the forest. The passionate one sighed and growled.

‘I shall find our brother’, he said and grabbed his cloak and took off into the forest. They searched separately until each brother found himself lost. The courageous one encountered a bear and killed the beast quickly and with skill. The golden-hearted one had to shelter his candle from the dark and the wind. The passionate one pulled his cloak close and struggled to keep it out of the brambles that littered the ground. One by one the darkness swallowed them on their quest to find their logical brother. 

“The logical brother lay on the cliff, waiting for something and nothing. The darkness stayed its path and let him be as the wind blew cold and the stars grew dim. The other brothers tried their hardest, but their faith began to wane. The courageous, passionate and golden-hearted princes lay down to rest on the ground, separated from each other and the world around them by sleep.

“They all awoke to darkness and found it hard to move. But they each grabbed their item and walked forwards. The courageous one was the first to find his lost brother. He hugged him and stayed close as they watched the waves. The golden-hearted one came next, brining his candle close to them for warmth. The passionate one came last and covered them all in his warm cloak. They stayed like that until the logical brother spoke up and asked.

‘Who are you all?’”, Patton finished the story with a small sigh and closed the book. They all stayed silent for a time until Roman spoke.

“So, they’re in the same predicament we appear to be”, he said, grimacing as he took the book gently from Patton and flipped through it, looking at a page where a shadowed figure stood at the edge of a forest.

“I wish we could find what we’re looking for”, Patton sighed, tracing the stars in a shape to make Logan’s name. Roman snapped the book shut and did the same, tears welling as he too traced Logan’s name in the stars on the cover. The book gave off a soft glow between the covers and Roman dropped it.

“Why is it glowing?”, Patton asked shakily, touching the book lightly.

“I don’t know. All I did was trace Logan’s name like you did”, Roman said as he reached out to touch the book, hand colliding softly with Patton’s.

“Maybe that’s how we get in”, Anxiety murmured scooting over to sit near the book. He traced Logan’s name in the stars and the book stopped glowing. 

“Maybe it only responds in a certain way?”, Patton said, hopefully.

“Maybe, how about we all trace his name”, Roman said, grinning softly as he traced Logan’s name, the book beginning to glow. Patton was next to trace and the book glowed brighter between the pages. Anxiety was last to trace Logan’s name and as he finished the book opened, yellow glow dissipating as it fell to the page. The image of a shadowed figure laying on grass overlooking the ocean glowed softly then faded. The ocean began to move and the group could smell the ocean breeze wafting out of the picture. Roman leaned forward, touching the picture lightly. The picture glowed brighter and roman had to grip Patton as his head began to swim with images from the book. He heard Patton yelp and the sound of rustling clothing and he closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank.

 

Logan looked up from the sea. He thought he heard something, a creature from the forest maybe. Probably nothing. He ignored the urges in his gut telling him to walk into the forest and find the origin of the sound. He didn’t even know if there were creatures here, but it might be deadly, he couldn’t just run headlong into danger. He wasn’t like that, was he? He couldn’t remember. Maybe he was once a fearless prince or a courageous pirate. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He let the fog fill his mind once more and put his thoughts to rest as he neared the edge of the cliff. He sat down and watched the waves lap at the rock below him. 

 

Anxiety came to and looked around him. Dark, tall pine trees. Thick trunks packed in densely. He swallowed and looked for the others. There was no sign of life apart from him. He yelled out for them, called for a few minutes until he stopped. It was hopeless, he’d never find the others like this. He felt a dark feeling fill his heart. Guilt, anger, worry, sadness. It filled him up until he heard a cry. He raced towards it as another echoed through the trees. He jumped over a log and came face to face with both Patton and Roman.

“Don’t just stand there, help us”, Roman groused as he pulled and pulled on Patton’s arms, trying to free the optimistic one from a large pool of quicksand. 

“Right”, Anxiety muttered, happy that he had company now.

 

“Now that’s all sorted”, Roman said as Patton sat on a log, letting the sand pour out of his shoes. “Let’s find Logan.”

“If this place is so dangerous, maybe he doesn’t want to be found”, Anxiety grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, this isn’t about him. It’s about Thomas. Thomas needs Logan, so we’re bringing him back one way or another”, Roman said as he began to trek through the trees, pine needles crunching her his feet. Anxiety groaned lightly and picked up a rock, scratching an arrow into the bark in the direction the group was headed. Patton trotted along ahead, following Roman with a small smile on his face.

 

Roman groaned as he was pulled out of the brambles. They had been turned around more times than he could count. Anxiety’s method of scratching on trees had been useful, but not useful enough. They had dome back to the pool of quicksand multiple times and they were still no closer to finding Logan. At least in here he could clear out all the fog from his mind. His memories had begun to resurface and clear up. It was good to have one thing to rely on in this nightmare world. The sun never moved from the horizon. While it was warming and pleasant it had begun to be a nuisance since the group had no idea where to go and they couldn’t very well follow the sun to find Logan (as Anxiety had helpfully pointed out when Roman had tried it and ended up back in the same place only a few minutes later). They had gathered rocks and thought to rest, but they knew the longer they spent resting, the longer Logan would be in here, alone and forgetting everything. 

So, they continued until they found a tree Anxiety hadn’t put a mark on. They followed its roots to another and another. They followed the trees to a castle, standing tall and proud in the midst of the trees. 

“So, what now?”, Anxiety asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We grab the sword and the candle”, Patton said, pointing to the candle burning bright, all ready for someone to take along with a sword that hung in its scabbard for a gallant knight. “We stay together too. Can’t have anyone else lost.”

“Agreed”, Roman murmured as he grabbed the sword and Patton grabbed the candle. Anxiety growled lightly under his breath before an old tattered cloak caught his eye and he grabbed it quickly.

The group moved off away from the castle and huddled close together, Patton at the front with Roman at the back. The walked through the trees, over small rivers and past unmarked trees, until the sun started to glow through the bottom of the trees. Patton sighed happily and raced forward, Roman at his heels with Anxiety bringing up the end of the line. They exploded out of the trees and were struck with the beauty of the scene. The picturesqueness of the scene. Blue waves as far as the eye can see and meet the setting or rising sun. What made their blood turn cold was something else entirely. Logan but feet from the edge of the cliff and moving slowly forwards, eyes glazed over with a type of fog. They raced forward and Roman jumped ahead, grabbing Logan’s foot as he fell forward. Patton gabbed Roman’s waist and Anxiety grabbed Patton’s shoulders. The three held firm and Anxiety pulled back making the others topple to the ground. As soon as the group landed they split apart. Relief washed over Roman and he felt himself chuckle, followed shortly by a happy sigh as Patton gave a small laugh as well. 

Logan sat up and stared out at the sea. It was calling him, whispering things that bounced around inside his skull and made his heart ache. He saw flashes of things, people. They had the same face, but each was different. They were happy and sad and worried and angry. It made him sad to see them so, like he held a connection to these people that was unknown to him. 

“Logan”, a voice said. Logan kept his eyes on the sea. He didn’t know his name, but the name felt familiar. Like a long forgotten piano tune played by a pianist. The name, so familiar, yet so clouded. He couldn’t be bothered to sort it out.

“Logan”, the voice said again, more firmly than last time and Logan felt his body shudder lightly as he closed his eyes. Wind stung his cheeks, salt water breeze harsh on his chapped lips. Then a hand touched his shoulder and he came back to reality. He looked at the hand then its owner. One of the people who pulled him back, decked out in princely garb. The name Princey floated at the top of his mind for a second before disappearing in a sea of fog and clouds. He let the fog take over again as he stared at the man blankly.

“Logan, what’s wrong?”, Roman asked, feeling his brow crease in worry. 

“I do not know who you are referring to. Would it be too much of a hassle to ask you to remove your hand, please?”, Logan asked robotically and Roman stepped back. “Thank you.”

“Welcome”, Roman murmured as he paled. The others watched Logan as he stood and stared at the ocean. Clouded eyes watching the waves lap the rocks below the cliff. 

“Logan…what’s wrong?”, Patton asked, but Logan kept his gaze on the ocean, a small smile flitting across his face. Patton walked forward and poked Logan’s shoulder gently. Logan turned to face Patton, eyes unfocused.

“I do not know who you are referring to. You continually call me ‘Logan’, yet that is not my name”, Logan said, voice hard and cold.

“It is your name”, Patton said, a worried look on his face. 

“No, my name is…my name is…is…I’m sorry, I appear to have forgotten”, Logan said, scratching his head as the fog began to cloud his mind more. 

“Your name is Logan”, Roman said, frowning in confusion.

“If Logan were my name, I would remember”, Logan said, frowning back at Roman before letting his face fall into a blank expression. 

“Logan is your name!”, Roman yelled grabbing his hair and groaning in frustration.

“…Roman?”, Logan asked and Roman’s eyes snapped to him. The fog cleared for a second and Logan’s face showed confusion, before his shoulders slumped and his face drew blank again. 

“You…you remember me?”, Roman asked, hesitantly.

“No, who are you?”, Logan asked and Roman shivered at the cold, unemotional tone. It was so much worse than Logan’s normal cold and unemotional way of speaking. 

“You…you said my name”, Roman said softly.

“I do not remember saying anything related to names. Pray tell, what is your name?”, Logan asked.

“Roman. This is…Patton and Anxiety”, Roman said, gesturing to the dark and optimistic personas. Anxiety growled lightly and turned his head away from Logan, while Patton gave a small smile. 

“Roman, Patton, Anxiety…A pleasure to meet you all”, Logan said, face still empty of emotion.

“Nice to…meet you too”, Patton said softly.

“I must ask though, why are you all out here?”, Logan asked, watching them with piercing eyes. 

“We- we came to find you”, Patton said, giving Logan a twitchy smile.

“I do not understand. I am not lost to the best of my knowledge”, Logan said, confusion filling his features. 

“You…you disappeared without a trace. We got scared so we came to get you”, Roman said.

Logan looked at Roman and frowned. “But, we’ve never met before.”

“Yes, we have. We live together. All of us”, Roman insisted, reaching out and grabbing Logan’s hand.

“We have not met. You all are so unique, I would remember if we had met before, let alone lived together”, Logan said, pulling his hand back and allowing his frown to deepen. 

“We do live together. Patton, Anxiety, you, me. We live together”, Roman pressed stepping forward and grabbing Logan’s upped arms in an iron grip.

“Take your hands off me”, Logan said firmly, growling lowly at Roman as pain created white streaks behind his eyes. It hurt, it hurt so much to remember.

“Logan, please. We’re sorry. We know you do so much for us and we want you to know how appreciated you are. Just…please…remember us”, Roman asked, eyes filled with sadness. Patton walked over and gently took hold of Logan’s right shoulder.

“We need you to remember, Logan, kiddo”, Patton said as he gently squeezed Logan’s shoulder. Logan’s face contorted in pain and he began to stumble backwards. Anxiety caught him in time, wrapping his arms around Logan’s chest and torso.

“They have a point”, Anxiety murmured pulling Logan closer and Roman’s hands drifted to Logan’s hands.

“We need you to remember for Thomas, for us. We need you”, Roman said softly. Logan let a whimper fall from his lips as he closed his eyes in pain. It was like millions of hornets stinging his brain. He didn’t want this. He didn’t like this. He wanted it to stop. And if he had to stop remembering to do it…it’d be worth it. Logan groaned and dropped to his knees making the other facets let go of him. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. It’d be worth it, he kept he words as a repeating mantra in his head. The fog had cleared somewhat and he could feel all his limbs again. He turned around and looked up at Anxiety who stared down at him with a twinge of sadness apart from the usual grumpiness. Logan swallowed and stood up. He gave Anxiety a small smile and ran towards the forest. He could hear the shouts, feel the scratches on his legs, feel the burning of his lungs, but nothing mattered except forgetting.

Roman yelled in frustration as he chased after Logan, Anxiety a few feet behind him and Patton behind Anxiety. 

“Come back!”, Roman yelled as Logan disappeared into the foliage. He felt the world shift and then pain in his jaw. He looked up, he’d tripped over a root. He glanced the way Logan had gone and sighed. They’d lost him. Anxiety stopped not far from him and Patton was on him in a second, making sure he wasn’t hurt too badly. All Roman could think of was his wounded pride. He couldn’t stop Logan. Couldn’t catch him. They’d never find him in this forest and Thomas need all of them. It was then that a decision was made in his mind. 

“Go back and tell Thomas we’ve found Logan. Don’t come back after that”, Roman said, eyes on the ground as he pushed himself up. Silence fell over the trio and nothing disturbed it. 

“You have got to be kidding me”, Anxiety growled, eyes filled with anger. Roman almost winced as the dark trait stepped towards him. “We’re not leaving you here. We’re not leaving Logan here. We’re not leaving anyone here. We find him and we go home. Then we burn this book so he can’t come back.”

“Anxiety, you need to understand that Thomas needs us. He needs at least two of you there and I need to go after Logan. You two need to go home now so that Thomas still has some personality left”, Roman growled back. He was not in the mood for an argument right now.

“You know what! No! You always act like you’re in charge, but you’re not! Logan needs us just as much as Thomas does! We need him! We are not leaving you here so you can walk around in circles trying to find him! If you can’t find him…if you get lost and can’t get back…what are we…what are we supposed to do?”, Anxiety yelled finishing softly as he glared at Roman.

“Anxiety’s right. We need Logan, Logan needs us, and Thomas needs all of us”, Patton said firmly, a frown decorating his usually happy face.

“But…if you stay here Thomas could end up losing all of us. It’s better if only two of us are forgotten compared to all of us”, Roman said softly. 

“We don’t care about that. Don’t you realise, Thomas can redo his personality. He can get a new one. We aren’t as worried about Thomas as much as we are Logan”, Patton said, frown still present.

“But…but…”, Roman trailed off with a sigh. “Fine, but we might have to split up to find him.”

“Yeah. Should we go back to the castle and get some candles or something?”, Anxiety asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Not enough time. We have to find him before we get forgotten too. Split up, find Logan and we meet back at the cliff. If no one’s there in an hour make your way to the castle and we’ll spend some time planning”, Roman said as he fiddled with the pommel of his sword.

“Fine. See you at the cliff in an hour”, Anxiety said as he pulled the cloak over his body and walked off to the right of Roman into the forest.

“Good luck, kiddo”, Patton said as he lit his candle again and walked off to Roman’s left. Roman sighed lightly. He’d get them out of here as soon as he could, even if he had to knock them out to get them back. He turned on his heel and walked into the forest.

Logan smiled lightly as he looked behind himself. They’d given up and now he was free, so why did he feel so empty at the feeling. He could feel his feet walking over the harsh ground, taking him back to the cliff. He’d be alright there. He could live there until he died. The sun was warm, the grass soft and the wind barely blew. Perfect.

 

Roman stopped to catch his breath. It had been almost an hour and he’d been walking and walking for so long. He stopped at the edge of the trees near the cliff and let his eye open wide. Logan lay there, watching the sky on the edge of the cliff. Roman raced forwards and wrapped his arms around Logan as the other sat up. He heard something and felt arms wrap around Logan and his own body. Then another pair wrapped around them and he felt like he was safe. He looked back as Patton set his candle down and Anxiety wrapped the cloak around the small group. Logan struggled slightly, but gave in quickly, whimpering and letting out little cries of pain as memories flooded back into his mind. It was too much to quickly and the pain overwhelmed him, pushing him into unconsciousness. 

“He’s asleep”, Roman whispered, smiling as Logan’s body went limp.

“Good. Now let’s get out of here”, Anxiety murmured and pulled back slowly, not wanting to wake the logical facet.

“How do we leave?”, Roman asked as he felt Patton pull back.

“We go to the castle, or the sea, or something”, Patton said, grabbing his chin in a thinking motion.

“I think the castle may be our best bet”, Roman said as he picked Logan up, disturbing the other as little as he could. 

“Let’s go then”, Patton said with a smile, walking into the forest followed by Roman and Anxiety.

 

They found the castle quickly. It felt like they had been through the forest thousands of times and they had been able to navigate roots, rivers and trees with all the ease in the world. They walked through the gates and into the ballroom.

“Where should we start looking?”, Roman asked softly as he adjusted his grip on Logan.

“I can take him. You two go upstairs, check up there first”, Anxiety said, holding his arms out for Logan’s body. Roman relinquished his hold and handed Logan over to Anxiety, who held Logan easily.

“Thank you, my arms were starting to hurt a little”, Roman said as he rubbed his upper arms. 

“Whatever, just find us a way out of here”, Anxiety growled lowly as he walked over to a chaise lounge decked in dark blue and gold. He sat down and moved Logan so his head was on Anxiety’s lap.

“Be back soon”, Roman said as he and Patton raced up the stairs.  
Anxiety sighed and turned his gaze to Logan. He smiled lightly down at the sleeping facet.

“You caused us a lot of trouble, you know that”, Anxiety said, smile widening as Logan grunted in his sleep and curled up more. Anxiety took his cloak off and lay it over Logan, making the other relax immediately. It was soothing to see someone so usually wound up so stress free. It was like the calm rain after a thunderstorm, quiet, relaxed, peaceful. 

“Don’t ever do this to us again”, Anxiety whispered, letting his hand run through Logan’s hair as he reclined, feeling the tension in his body fall away. He closed his eyes and smiled widely as he felt a strange peace at last.

“Done now, Romeo?”, a voice asked and Anxiety almost bolted upright, a hand on his chest stilled his movements though. “Try not to wake him up.”

“When this is over you’re dead, Bird Whisperer”, Anxiety growled darkly at Roman, who just chuckled and turned to walk away.

“We’ve found the way out. I know Thomas needs us and all that, but…you can stay here for a little while longer if you want”, Roman said, turning his head a little so he could smirk at Anxiety over his shoulder.

“You’re so dead”, Anxiety growled, but felt a little laugh bubble up in his chest as Roman ran up the stairs and away.

“Don’t wake him”, Roman whisper-yelled from the top of the stair case. Anxiety growled low and sunk lower into the lounge.

“Wasn’t planning on it”, Anxiety murmured as his gaze fell upon Logan once more. He smiled lightly as he pulled Logan’s water splattered glasses off. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Anxiety’s eyes softened as he relaxed and let the calm flow between them. A whimper made him open his eyes as Logan’s body quivered lightly and he curled up tighter. Anxiety weighed his options; wake Logan up and comfort him or take him back to the mind space to comfort him there…or…Anxiety let his hand drift over Logan’s hair and he gently pet the soft mass. He shuddered lightly as Logan’s body relaxed and the whimpering ceased. He had to take him back. It’s a pity this place was so nice. Maybe he could bully Roman into conjuring something up for them.

Anxiety lifted Logan’s head gently and pushed himself up. He picked Logan up with the cloak and grabbed Logan’s glasses, sliding them into one of his hoodies pockets. He smiled as he ascended the stairs and walked the way Roman had. He glanced briefly at the signs on the doors and smiled at them. He stopped at one of the rooms; Logan’s room it seemed if the golden plate was to be believed. 

The room was decked in white and gold, splashes of navy blue and silver dots surrounded the large wooden bookcase. Figures Logan would give himself such a large collection of literacy to keep himself occupied. Anxiety smirked a little and noticed the stone archway and archaic wooden door to match on the opposite side of the room. There was a note on it, most likely Patton’s considering the handwriting. Anxiety red over the note and pulled Logan closer to his chest. He wanted to see one thing before he left though. He turned to the large four-poster bed and laid Logan on the sheets, allowing the other to wrap up in his cloak. 

Anxiety left Logan’s room and wandered down the hallway until he came across a white door. The black, metal plaque with white writing spelled out his name. He turned the door knob and opened the door, feeling his breath leave him at the sight. Large bookcase, four-poster bed, a door of his own, desk and rug. What stood out to him was the colour scheme. While grey and black seemed to be a recurring theme around the room the door was decked in white, silver, and gold. The bookcase looked like it was covering the sky with the navy splatter backdrop. Anxiety looked at the ceiling and was faced with a ceiling that looked like a picture of the clearest night sky he had ever seen. Dark navy blue, silver and white. The colours dipped down to the bed where the posts had been covered in the same navy blue, the little twists painted in either gold or the navy colour. It was beautiful.  
He backed out quickly and made a beeline for the other bedrooms. Each was suited perfectly for the different facets. It was almost as if they were expected to use this space once upon a time. Anxiety shook his head and frowned as he ran back to Logan’s room. He had to get out of here, if he spent too much longer here he’d never want to leave. He glanced once more at the note and opened the archaic wooden door. He had to close his eyes as the white and pale blue swirled into life brightly. The portal was like everything else in the castle, breathtakingly beautiful. Anxiety swallowed and picked Logan up slowly. He took one more glance back at the room and stepped into the portal allowing the swirling colours to pull him away from the other world.

 

Anxiety opened his eyes and noticed that he was standing. The next thing he noticed was that he was in Logan’s room and Roman was just getting up from the ground.

“I thought I told you to take your time”, Roman grumbled as he glanced at Anxiety.

“I did. I spent almost an hour in there just looking around”, Anxiety murmured as he walked over to Logan’s bed and set the sleeping facet down.

“No, you couldn’t have. I just got here”, Roman said with a frown as he backed out of Logan’s room, Anxiety following him and shutting the door.

“I’m telling you I did. I went through all the rooms. Even my own”, Anxiety said, frustrated with Roman.

“You must have come after me pretty quickly”, Roman said as they walked down the stairs.

“Are you two talking about the time difference”, Patton asked as he walked out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand.

“Yeah. I spent an hour in there and Prince La La Head doesn’t believe me”, Anxiety grouched, pushing his hands into his pockets and realising that he hadn’t given Logan back his glasses. 

“Because he came out right after me”, Roman said, glowering at Anxiety who sneered back.

“Well there is about an hour time difference from here and there. In that world, you could be gone for a full day and you’d only have been gone about twenty-four minutes in this world”, Patton explained.

“How do you know?”, Roman asked.

“Logan told me. I went in about forty-eight minutes after Logan last time and he told me, when he woke up and remembered everything, that he’d been in that world for about two days. It’s like a slightly suspended animation version of our world. In there you only need to eat and drink when your body does. You could go for days, months at a time without needing to eat or drink anything”, Patton said, with a small smile.

“We didn’t investigate his disappearance for about an hour, so that would mean he’d have been there for what…two and a half days”, Roman said, quickly calculating the time shifts in his head.

“Exactly. If we didn’t investigate for another hour he’d have been in there for at least five days”, Patton said.

“Well, that explains it all”, Roman murmured.

“So, we were in there for what…five, maybe six, hours. Thomas has only been without us for five or six minutes”, Anxiety said, frowning. 

“Correct. Thomas could survive without us for at least a day, so he’s perfectly safe”, Patton said.

“And you didn’t bring this up sooner, why?”, Anxiety asked.

“I forgot alright”, Patton whined, pouting for emphasis. 

“Well, we’re all safe now. What do we…what do we do with the book?”, Roman asked.

“Burn it?”, Anxiety suggested, letting all features fall into a blank stare.

“Sounds good to me”, Roman muttered, smirking darkly.

“Why don’t we just hide it. We can go back to it when Logan’s awake and fully remembering. We can’t just burn something he worked so hard to create”, Patton said firmly.

“Fine. We wait until he’s in his right mind…then we burn it”, Anxiety said with the hint of a smile playing on his face.

“Anxiety!”, Patton cried out softly.

“Kidding, kidding”, Anxiety replied with a small smirk.

“Don’t joke like that”, Patton reprimanded, but a small smile had wormed its way onto his face.

“I didn’t even know Dark Princess could make jokes”, Roman said with a grin.

“Don’t push your luck”, Anxiety growled, glaring at the flamboyant trait. 

 

Logan watched the trio from the stairs. His memory had been brought back quickly and he had pretended to be asleep when they had returned to his room. Anxiety had been gentle putting him down, but Logan had almost grimaced as Anxiety tried to adjust his arms to properly put Logan down on the bed. After a quick tidy up Logan stood at the top of the stairs and smiled. They cared too much about his wellbeing. They may debate the fact, but they really were so emotional, so flawed. It was nice to have some sort of constant in the world, even if it was the astronomical amount they cared for him. He could never forget that.


End file.
